Squirming in her Seat
by SVUlover14
Summary: Getting through a trial has never been so difficult. AO Part one features everyone's favorite judge, PETROVSKY. Part two is more AO. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Dick Wolf's. All I have to say about that.**

**A/O oneshot. It's meant to be humorous, so NO FLAMES!**

Alex squirmed in her chair at the prosecution table. She was wishing the judge would call a recess so she could put some ice or _something _on her aching backside. Last night, she'd been given a spanking, and Olivia had promised her that she wouldn't be able to sit today. Alex had laughed, but Olivia had made good on her threat. Alex's bottom was still throbbing and she couldn't help but wriggle around in her seat. Getting comfortable in this hard wooden chair was going to prove impossible.

Judge Petrovsky frowned at Alex over her glasses. "Something wrong, Ms. Cabot?"

Alex gritted her teeth and shook her head, folding her hands in her lap and trying not to squirm. "No, ma'am." She managed not to turn to look at Olivia, who was sitting in the second row of the gallery. Alex was sure of the wide grin she'd see on her girlfriend's face, and frankly, she didn't want to see it. Yes, Olivia's revenge was sweet, but for Alex, it was just plain painful. No, it was _torture_.

Alex fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the defense's cross examination to be over so she could redirect. Finally, Trevor Langan said, "Nothing further."

Alex jumped up. "Redirect, Your Honor."

Judge Petrovsky raised an eyebrow in amusement and nodded.

Alex tried to think of a question to ask. She didn't really have one; she just wanted an excuse to relieve the pressure on her tender backside. "Um, never mind," she said finally, after considering for a few moments and coming up with nothing. All she could really think of right now was the incessant throbbing in her bottom.

"All right," said the judge, rolling her eyes as she turned to the witness. "You're excused."

Alex winced as she sat down, her well-spanked bottom coming into contact with the uncomfortable wooden chair. She stifled her cry of pain. It hurt so much! She promised herself she would get Olivia back later for this.

"Ms. Cabot." Judge Petrovsky's icy voice interrupted her thoughts. "Call your next witness."

Alex shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. She finally gave up and stood. "Your Honor, the prosecution requests a short recess."

"Lunch is in thirty minutes," snapped the judge. "We'll break then. _Call your next witness_."

Alex clenched handfuls of her skirt and bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take thirty minutes of this pain. Not that she'd really be able to do anything for the pain anyway. Olivia refused to let her take any painkillers or to put soothing cream on her backside or even sit on a pillow (which she wouldn't do anyway). "What good would a spanking be if it didn't hurt?" she had asked disapprovingly.

Alex gritted her teeth. "The State calls Martine James to the stand."

She waited a moment, but the witness didn't appear. This was just great. Alex had seen her an hour before, waiting outside the courtroom – or at least, she thought she had. She couldn't really remember. All she could focus on was the fire in her backside. "The prosecution requests a short recess," repeated Alex.

"Denied," said the judge sharply. "Where is your witness, Ms. Cabot?"

Alex forced herself to meet Judge Petrovsky's eyes. "I don't know."

"Detective Benson," called the judge. "Where is this witness?"

Olivia stood up. "I don't know, Your Honor. I'll try to track her down."

"Thank you." She turned to Alex. "Call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Maria LeBlanc to the stand," said Alex. At least she could stand for her questioning of the witness.

A tall woman with dark hair came up to the witness stand. She was sworn in and sat down as Alex tried to figure out a way to prolong the examination. She knew she wouldn't last until lunch if she had to sit.

She questioned the witness as slowly as she could until Judge Petrovsky snapped, "Ms. Cabot, could we hurry up please?"

Alex finished up and made her way back to her seat, wincing again as she sat down. She hoped the judge hadn't noticed, but the twinkle in her eye said very clearly that she had. Well. That was just great.

She tried to limit her fidgeting while Trevor cross-examined the witness. She wasn't really paying much attention and was startled when Judge Petrovsky asked sharply, "Any objections, Ms. Cabot?"

Alex didn't want to let on that she hadn't been paying attention and she didn't want to ask the judge to repeat the question, so she guessed, "Um, yes. Objection!"

Judge Petrovsky smirked. "Sustained. Pay a bit more attention next time, Ms. Cabot."

Alex blushed and nodded as Trevor continued his questioning.

When he was finished, she knew better than to redirect again when she didn't know what to say. The judge seemed to take pity on her and said, "We'll break early for lunch." She banged her gavel. "Adjourned."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and leapt up, ready to walk around for a bit and relieve the burning in her bottom. But she stopped and turned around when she heard the judge calling her name.

Judge Petrovsky beckoned Alex toward her, then whispered conspiratorially, "Tell Detective Benson to go a bit easier on you next time."

**Did you like that? Review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to write a sequel. If you like it, read it; if you don't then don't, but please no flames.**

Alex got home from work in a horrible mood. She'd been humiliated in front of Judge Petrovsky and that made her angry. What made her even angrier was that she knew it was her own fault. She shouldn't have provoked Olivia into giving her the spanking and she shouldn't have made such a big fuss about it. She stomped into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, even though Olivia had specifically told her that she wasn't allowed to do anything to ease the pain because that would defeat the purpose of the lesson. Alex just didn't care. She winced at the pain when the ice came into contact with her tender backside, but quickly relaxed as the throbbing began to fade. Ah, what wonders ice did for a well-spanked bottom. She lay down on the living room couch and turned on the television.

Olivia arrived home an hour later. She kicked off her shoes and sauntered into the living room. "Hey, baby," she said with a twinkle in her chocolate eyes. "How was work?"

Alex didn't even bother trying to hide her disobedience because she knew it would be futile. Sure enough, Olivia noticed immediately. She took Alex's chin in her hands and forced the blonde to look at her.

"Alex," she said in a soft, dangerous tone. "What did I tell you about that?" She gestured to the ice.

Alex at least had the good sense to lower her eyes. "You told me that I wasn't allowed because it would defeat the purpose of the spanking."

"That's right," said Olivia. "Look at me." When Alex complied, she continued, "What happens when you disobey me?"

Alex's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "I get punished. Please don't spank me, ma'am, please! It hurts so, so much already! So much! I couldn't sit still today, you saw. Even Petrovsky saw!"

Olivia tsk-tsked. "You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me." Then she allowed herself a brief smile at the irony of the situation. But Alex needed to learn that she didn't call the shots, and she was going to have to be punished for her noncompliance no matter what. She sighed. "Get undressed and go wait for me in the corner. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Nonono!" Alex argued futilely. "Please don't, ma'am, please. It – it compromises my professionalism in court when I can't sit still. Everybody noticed. I'm sure even Langan did and Petrovsky . . . I'll be good, ma'am, I promise. I'll never disobey you again."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "Nice try, sweetheart. But I'm going to count to three, and if you're not there by the time I get to three, you're going to be even sorer than you're already going to be. One . . . two . . ."

By two, Alex was scampering toward the bedroom. She undressed, folding her clothes neatly on the bed and trying not to tremble in anticipation. God, that just wasn't fair. Her bottom already felt like it was on fire, even a day and a half later, and that was the whole problem. If Olivia hadn't spanked her so hard to begin with, they wouldn't even be having this discussion. She stuck her nose in the corner and folded her hands behind her head, trying not to think about how her poor backside was going to feel when Olivia was through with her.

Olivia finally entered the bedroom after what felt to Alex like an eternity. God, she hated corner, but she especially hated what came next. She flinched when she heard Olivia's calm, smooth voice order to her to turn around, but she immediately complied. "Come here," commanded Olivia, and Alex did as she was told without a moment's hesitation. "Now are you going to be a good girl and get over my lap?"

That set off the floodgates, which Alex would have been embarrassed about if she wasn't dreading the shape her backside was going to be in once Olivia finished with her. "Please don't spank me!" she wailed. "Please, ma'am, please, please, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never, never, ever disobey you ever again! Just please don't spank me!"

"Alexandra," said Olivia sternly. "You need to learn that you are not the boss. You do not get to dictate whether or not I punish you and how I choose to do it. I was going to only give you a hand spanking, but now I think that might be letting you off too easy. Go get the paddle from the closet, please."

Alex burst into a fresh round of sobbing. "Noooooooo! Nonononono! Please, I'll be good. Just don't paddle me! Please, please, please don't paddle me, ma'am! I promise I'll be good, I promise!"

Olivia just watched her for a moment, trying to decide whether Alex's pleas were of genuine remorse or if she just wanted to get out of her prescribed punishment. She didn't want to give Alex the illusion that she was in control, but she also didn't want to overdo it. So she decided on a compromise. "Get back in the corner," she instructed firmly, and smiled to herself when Alex immediately obeyed without question.

She let Alex stew for about ten minutes, which must have felt like ten hours to the ADA, before she finally told Alex to come over to her. Still sniffling, Alex obeyed. She lowered her eyes, hands still on her head, and waited for further instructions.

"I'm not going to paddle you, Alex," said Olivia. "But that's not because of anything you said. If anything, you're going to be punished further for arguing with me, just not right now. I decided not to paddle you because that would be crossing a boundary and if I paddle you, that will be crossing – or at least, almost crossing – the line between discipline and cruelty. Do you understand that?"

Alex nodded. Words couldn't even begin to express the relief she felt knowing that she wasn't going to be paddled. "Yes, ma'am."

"But I expect you to behave for your punishment. Now get over my lap."

Alex sniffled again as she lay over her girlfriend's lap, clenching her fists and trying not to cry.

The first smack felt like a fire had erupted in her backside, and Alex screamed. It was followed by a steady barrage of swats to her sit spot and before she knew it, tears were pouring down Alex's cheeks. "Please, ma'am," she sobbed, wriggling in vain over the detective's lap, trying to avoid the swats. "Please, ma'am, please! No more! No more!"

Olivia landed a particularly well-placed blow on Alex's tender thighs and they erupted in flames. "Be quiet, Alexandra," said Olivia firmly. "Do you want me to gag you?"

"No. No! I'll be quiet," promised Alex, but that proved impossible when the force of her girlfriend's blows increased. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she shouted, squirming over Olivia's lap. "Noooooooooo! Nononononononononono! No!"

Olivia continued to spank the ADA. She didn't want to have to stop this clearly effective punishment to gag her, and it was almost over anyway. "Be quiet," ordered Olivia again, and this time, Alex complied.

The spanking seemed to drag on forever, but when Alex thought she couldn't take it anymore, that she would surely pass out from the pain, the spanking stopped. She was sobbing over Olivia's lap, but it was okay now. Sure, her bottom was on fire, but the spanking was over. Thank God.

But apparently, her punishment wasn't, because Olivia said, "Get up, Alex."

Alex scrambled to her feet, futilely wiping away a few tears.

"Get back in the corner," she ordered.

Alex burst into a fresh round of sobbing, but didn't argue, because she didn't want to be paddled . . . or gagged . . . or something much worse.

Olivia left her there for half an hour while she caught up on some paperwork. Even though she was in the living room, Alex didn't dare to move. She didn't want to risk another spanking.

After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia returned to the bedroom. "Alex," she said softly. "Come here."

Alex all but ran to her girlfriend's side. "I'm sorry, ma'am," she blubbered. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll never disobey you again."

"Thank you, baby," said Olivia, pulling Alex onto her lap. "I think you've learned your lesson." She tenderly kissed the ADA's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It hurts," Alex managed to choke out.

"I know, baby," said Olivia. "I know it does. But now you'll remember, right? And you won't disobey me again."

"Never," Alex assured her. "Never ever!" She buried her face in Olivia's neck as Olivia gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It's over. You took your punishment very well and I love you very much."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Olivia had never said that to her before. And suddenly, that made the burning in her backside worth it. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I love you, too."

**Review if you liked it!**


End file.
